thesecretwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Gadgets
=UZZ Gadgets= Most UZZ gadgets are created by Professor Professor and deemed, by Professor Professor, "Totally untested, und highly dangerous!" Skybike The Skybike is the standard-issue flying vehicle for UZZ Agents. It is similar in appearance to a jet ski, with a single jet or rocket motor at the back and two smaller retro-boosters on the front. Skybikes are capable of vertical take off and landing, as well as being able to hover and fly backwards and have retractable tripod-style undercarriage. They also can be controlled by UZZ communicators. Most skybikes are blue, but Anita Knight's is green, and Victor Volt's is purple. Skybikes are equipped with many gadgets and equipment suitable for a large number of situations, including a Bike Cannon laser, a built in communicator, retractable glass dome for use in outer space or underwater, claw-grips and magnets for grabbing, and even an "Anti-Meteorite Force Field Deflector" to protect them against space debris. Sky Bike Booster Pack A very dangerous device, it can be attached to a sky bike, to make it go up to 34 times the speed of sound. Communicator The communicator is a standard-issue UZZ device used so that agents can talk to each other. They are very small and have a screen and a few buttons. The communicators are generally green, but Anita's is Purple, Victor's is blue, and Changed Daily's is red. (In one episode, Victor's is replaced with a pink one.) Besides communicating, the communicators can control skybikes, make phone call, and play "snakes and ladders." Changed Daily's can also give him a new "name of the day." Ray Gun The Ray Gun is a standard-issue UZZ device used to fire a ray to either damage villains or catch villains off gaurd. Sunglasses Until, a certain agent level, all agents are required to wear standard-issue UZZ sunglasses. The Secret Thing A secret thing in an orange tube. Dream Bucket The dream bucket reads your dreams and amplifies the signal, making dreams almost seem real. Mind Scrubber A device used to erase parts of someone's memory. Porter-Puter A coffe maker that looks like a computer. Particle Popper No-one knows what the particle popper does. Professor Professor invented it in his sleep. He is too scared to turn it on. The Shrinky Shrinky Ray The Shrinky Shrinky Ray is a ray gun designed by Professor Professor to shrink UZZ agents to microscopic size. The Biggy Biggy Ray The Biggy Biggy Ray is the Shrinky Shrinky Ray, except Professor Professor reversed the polarity, making UZZ agents grow to enormous sizes. The Univenting Ray The univenting Ray is a ray that Professor Professor invented many times, but each time it would uninvent itself. Eventually, THEM invented the univenting ray with much more success. The THEM phone A phone that UZZ uses to talk to THEM. =THEM Gadgets= Most of THEM's gadgets are created by Doctor Doctor's technicians. Spider Base A giant mechanical flying spider is used as Doctor Doctor's base. It has the ability to fly at high speeds. It has hatches that allow expendables on spider bikes to fly out. Spiderbikes Spiderbikes are very similar to Skybikes. They do however, look more like spiders. They also have a flat surface where expendables stand, when they ride them. They also have a seat in the back for Doctor Doctor, if she needs a quick get away. Ray Gun The Ray Gun is a standard-issue THEM device used to fire a ray to either damage UZZ agents or catch UZZ agents off gaurd. The Univenting Ray The univenting Ray is a ray that Professor Professor invented many times, but each time it would uninvent itself. Eventually, THEM invented the univenting ray with much more success. THEM attached the univenting Ray to each of their spiderbikes and their spider base. In the end, however, THEM's ray univented itself as well. Expendable Helmets Expendable Helmets are billiard ball style crash helmets used to protect expendables' heads and eyes. =Other Gadgets= The Gravity Grabber The gravity grabber is a martian device used to suck away gravity. It has a "yo-yo switch," a "ping pong switch," and a "reverse switch."